Mummy, Mummy
by TripWire- dono
Summary: A child questions about its father and a mother responds to it. It's clear that she is responding to the child, however her voice is directed to the audience. TripWire- dono back...again. Sick of me yet?


**I have been really busy with homework and studying, especially with English Extention. Right know, we are studying Gothic Literature, in particular about different types of Vampires, and the like. We read Bram Stoker's **_**Dracula**_** and Angela Carter's **_**Lady of the house of Love.**_

**Here is a small taste of what I learnt. I cranked it out in a blank verse poem about a conversation between a mother and child. The mother is speaking to the child, but it's obvious that the contents are directly aimed at the audience.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mummy, Mummy where is Daddy?**

_He is not here my love, he is in a long and distant place._

_**Mummy, mummy, will Daddy come back?**_

_Daddy is not allowed to come back._

**Mummy, mummy, found some photos of daddy, but why can't I see his face? It's really hard to see...**

_Daddy is shy of the camera, so he doesn't show his face._

_He doesn't show his face..._

_He doesn't show his face... _

**Mummy, mummy, why are all his photo's like that?**

_Because he __can't__ show his face._

_he can't show his face..._

_he can't show his face..._

**Mummy, Mummy, how come I don't remember Daddy's face? Or his hands, or his kisses, or him as Daddy?**

_It's because he is never here darling, you don't remember because, you have never seen his face, or is hands or his kisses or he himself._

**Mummy, mummy, is Daddy real?**

_No my child, Daddy is not real, like a Vampire_

**Mummy, mummy, why aren't vampires real?**

_Vampires are inventions of darkness, they are irrational, illogical beings, they transcend all law and reason as they are both dead and living._

_They are undead. They have no place in this world._

_They live in darkness, trapped in the perpetual repetition of their ancestral crimes._

**Mummy, mummy, I have never seen a vampire, why is that?**

_They cannot be bathed in the Sun's rays like you and I, darling. That is why you cannot see them._

**Why can't they be in the sun Mummy, does it hurt their skin?**

_No, the light reveals them to be what they truly are_

_Impossibilities._

_Irrational._

_Illogical._

_Unreal._

_When there is light, there are no obscurities, when there is light, everything is as it is seen._

_When there is light there is nothing in between._

_They are creatures of the irrational, illogical and unreason, so they live in darkness. _

_The light of reason will expose them to be merely illusions, tricks of the mind._

_**Mummy, Mummy don't people believe in vampires anymore?**_

_The concept of a vampire is incomprehensible in the world of men._

_W e live in a world of reason, science and logics. We live in a world of enlightenment, technology, progress and advancement._

_We no longer believe in superstition, the supernatural, tradition or the old ways which our ancestors taught us. Because seeing is believing._

_We live in a world created of man and for man._

_They belong in the primordial times._

_They have no place here..._

_They have no place here..._

**Mummy, Mummy do vampires drink blood?**

_Yes darling._

**Mummy, mummy, why is that?**

_They drink because they have no choice. _

_The need to live on others' sustenance in order to keep theirs. _

_In order to sustain their bodies between life and death, they drink. _

_Blood is the life. _

_They are driven by base instincts for survival, nothing else. _

_Their soullessness is trapped in the timeless gothic eternity._

_Trapped for eternity..._

_Trapped for eternity..._

_**Mummy, mummy, why don't vampires have souls?**_

_They were condemned..._

_They were condemned..._

_**Mummy, mummy, can vampires do things like normal people?**_

_No. They cannot._

_They cannot feel warmth like you and I_

_They have no freedom like you and I_

_They only know one type of consumption_

_Their clocks do not run like you and I_

_They do not posses themselves like you and I_

_They cannot live like you and I_

_They cannot die like you and I_

_**Mummy, mummy, what do vampires want the most?**_

_Death._

_**Why is that so, mummy?**_

_Death is their salvation._

_**Mummy, mummy, if vampires are not real, then what are they?**_

_They have no voice_

_They are intangible_

_They have no entity_

_They have no presence_

_They are everywhere. _

_They are diseases of the imagination, they are manifestations of your fears_

_Of your nightmares and anxiety._

_They are monsters which penetrate and seep into your core and destroy you from within._

_You can't fight them because they are no real._

_They are not real..._

_They are not real..._

_**Mummy, mummy, why do people think vampires are bad?**_

_What you can't see, you don't understand.  
What you don't understand, you can't control.  
What you can't control, you fear.  
What you fear, you must annihilate ._

_**Mummy, mummy, one last question before I sleep.**_

_Yes, my child_

_**Was Daddy the vampire?**_

_**Will I ever see Daddy?**_

_**Mummy, mummy, please don't turn your head away.**_

_**Mummy, mummy, please don't cry.**_

_**Mummy, mummy I can see through your false smile.**_

_**There is no point in telling me**_

_**Everything is going to be all right.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wow taichou! I didn't know you had such talent in poetry, that was so sweet"

"Matsumoto! Where the hell did you find that?"

"Stuffed between your reports"

"Give it here"

"Ne, I wouldn't have thought you were a fan of vampires and all that. I thought you would be more into _Reo Torusutoi_"

"It's _Leo Tolstoy_"

"Well excuuuuuuse my accent"

"Don't you have anything else to do like clean Abarai's feet instead of pestering me or something?"

"Renji's feet is beyond salvation and plus, do I hear sarcasm..."

"You heard right. C'mon, give it"

"Just for that, no, I'm gonna show it to Sakura- chan"

"WHAT? NO! You wouldn't dare..."

"Yeah, I would"

"I'll give you three seconds-"

"You haven't got a title for it either! I'll name it for you instead"

"1..."

"I will give to Sakura- chan titled _'Mummy, Mummy'"_

"_THREEEEEEEEEE!"_

_

* * *

_

**Not a lot of people have views of vampires like I do, so it might be a little hard to understand what I mean. It's all thanks to Ms. Karadimas, my Extension English teacher who broadened my view on the Gothic Literature. Makes me wonder if Stephanie Myer only scratched the surface on vampires... Gotta give her credit for having the first vampire to sparkle in the sun and are vegetarian vampires (at least that's what I'm told).**

**I try to look beneath the underneath, just like Hatake Kakashi does and my teacher helps me :)**

**Now I love vampires (although not the contemporary way Stephanie Myer portrays them O.o).**

**Anyway, enjoy you weekends!**

**TripWire- dono**


End file.
